


The Pokésitter

by SecretSorcerer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSorcerer/pseuds/SecretSorcerer
Summary: When you are travelling the world you need money. One way to get it is by babysitting Pokémon. Who wouldn't love to spend some time earning money and watching Pokémon while on their journey? One such trainer, Sasha, watches the Pokémon of a well known trainer for a weekend. Problem is, the Pokémon don't like it.





	1. Virgo

"Here you go, this is the house key. If you run into any problems just give me a call." And with those words, Dean, the best trainer from her area drove away. Sasha looked at the key and the matching house. Dean lived in a mansion, he'd build it with his prize money of beating other trainers. Sasha really couldn’t believe she’d gotten the job while travelling through the world. The house was beautiful and it was hers for the weekend. Well, there were some Pokémon to take care off. 

### Meanwhile in the mansion

"We need to get rid of her." Said Daug, the elder of the Houndooms. "This is our house, she's not our trainer." His brother, Zaum agreed. "Follow our plan, Daug and I will you first. If this works, we'll be the boss." The other Pokémon nodded. They then walked to the door to greet their guest and begin their plan.

### Later that day

Sasha was getting tired of playing fetch with them, Daug and Zaum noticed it. They saw her getting slower, they heard her pant and they smelled her sweat. Just before she called it quits they nodded at each other and refused to get the ball. The ball had just rolled in a bush and Sasha became annoyed with the Houndooms. "Sure, I'll get it. You just can't get the ball from under the bush, can you?" And she stomped off to get it. The Pokémon silently followed her. As she got on her knees to grab the toy, the brothers looked at each other. "Ready?" Daug said. "Ready" Zaum grinned. 

The younger brother acted first, he paced towards the girl. He grabbed her skirt and underpants with his teeth and ripped them off. After Zaum had cleared the way, Daug was ready to go. He jumped up on the girl’s back and pressed her down. Sasha screamed “Get off me, now!” Daug laughed “She’s really that stupid.” Zaum laughed with him “Show her then.” “I’d love to” Daug said to his brother. The elder brother pressed his crotch to the girl’s back. Sasha felt his cock prod into her. And she screamed “Someone, help me!” Zaum laughed again. “The bitch finally gets it.” “Yeah” Daug responded, “Let’s make her feel it too.”

Daug pushed her labia apart with the tip of his member. He then moved in. He barely pushed in further and he hit her hymen. The Houndoom growled and just pushed through. The bitch below him yelled but he didn’t care. He pushed in deeper. When Daug felt that he was in deep enough he tried to pull back. But Sasha was too dry. Daug barked in frustration, he liked his bitches wet. He stopped for a second and thought about it. Then, a grin spread over his face, nearly splitting it in two. He gave another push with his member to wedge himself firmly inside her. Then he executed his plan and peed inside her. His urine filled the girl and then leaked out of her. Sasha didn’t like it but she was wet now. This was Daug’s cue to continue and he started to rut the girl. His red, fat cock slid through her pink, narrow hole. Her flesh gave way to his and he liked it. Her tightness made the sex good. That, coupled with the bitch whining below him. Droplets of precum mixed with his urine and provided more lube for him. When he was in balls deep, his knot started to inflate. Sasha whimpered in pain as she was completely filled by the monstrous cock and the large knot. When Daug was firmly lodged inside her, he came. He shot his load inside her, humped a little to make it spread all throughout her pussy and pulled out. 

Sasha screamed in agony as her pussy was torn apart by Daug’s knot. Daug got off her back and motioned at his little brother. “Your turn.” Zaum didn’t hesitate and jumped upon the bitch’s back. He humped her fervently. Daug grinned, it was his brother’s first time. Zaum was smaller than his big brother but still large enough to hurt Sasha while fucking her roughly. His cock slit through the well lubed cunt, though the urine, through his brothers cum. He loved it. Zaum stoop upon his hind legs, rested his front paws on the bitch’s hips and panted in delight. It didn’t take long for him to cum and soon his spunk mixed with his brother’s. He rested on the girl for a moment and then dismounted her.

”Well, you’re a man now.” Daug said to his brother. Zaum grinned and he licked his cock. “This is amazing. We should use this bitch more often.” Sasha meanwhile had been waiting for a moment to escape. She quickly got and sprinted to the door. Zaum wanted to chase after her but his brother held him back. “We shouldn’t be greedy, the others want their part too.” Zaum nodded. “That’s true, and when they do, she won’t ever see it coming.” “Correction, cumming.” The brothers laughed. “Let’s go back inside, maybe we can catch some more fun.” Daug said, and Zaum followed him inside. 


	2. Gemini

After being raped by the Houndooms, Sasha ran inside. She slammed the door to the garden behind her and dashed up the stairs. She didn't care that she was half-naked, she just wanted to get away. Sasha sprinted to her room. She locked the door behind her and barricaded it with the nightstand. She then let herself fall on the bed and cried. After having cried for half an hour. She took off her clothes, threw them in the corner and hid within the sheets. 

Derrick listened from the closet as the girl cried herself to sleep. She had done exactly as predicted and ran straight to her room. Luckily, he would be there for her. He waited for an hour for the sobs to stop. He heard her breathing become calmer, she had fallen asleep. 

The Machamp softly stepped out of the closet, the girl heard nothing. He took his boxers off and exposed his members to the cold air. His two cocks hung in the pale moonlight. He stroked them while looking at the shape of the girl under the sheets. They became erect very quickly. He looked at the girl. He would love playing with her. And he would. 

First, he had to make her wake up. He threw the sheets aside and exposed the girl to the pale moonlight. Lying before him naked, the silver light exploring her body and he got even hornier. His cocks were throbbing with desire. He lifted his lower left arm. _Here we go_ He used Wake-up Slap on the girl's buttocks. A snap cut through the air followed by a scream. The scream. Derrick loved her little cry of pain and shock as she woke up. He gave her no time to adjust and followed with his next move. Before Sasha knew what was going on, she was held in an iron grip. Derrick was lying on top of her, using Submission. Sasha screamed at the top of her lungs but no one came to help her. Derrick then cut her cry for help short by kissing her. He pressed his tongue inside her. He explored the red, wet hole. The girl struggled but his athletic body possesed a primal power. The desire of pleasure, of sex, of procreation drove him on. He didn't spare the girl and pinned her down on the bed. Trapped between the soft matrass and his hard body. 

Then came his third and final move. With his tongue still inside her and his cocks raging to get inside her too he used Role Play. The girl beneath him instantly relaxed. Her tongue started to coil around his and her hands trailed to his hips and rested on his buttocks whereas they had been beating his dense flesh just seconds before. Derrick continued to explore her soft mouth. She put up a little resistance with her tongue but he won the battle of dominance easily. They remained like this for a couple of minutes and then Derrick let her go. "How nice of you to come and visit your little sister for once." She said to him and grinned. "Shut up woman" he growled at her "you exist to pleasure men, not to talk with them." She turned her eyes away from him. "Yes brother." "Now get on your knees like the bitch you are." She did as he asked and he inspected her. Her cunt was still dripping with fluids from her last fuck. _Jeez, those dogs filled her good_ Her pussy would still be usable but he didn't feel like getting dog spunk and something that looked and smelled like urine om him. 

"Put your finger in your cunt." She did. "Now move around a bit." She did that too. She even moaned a little. "Now lick it off." Her tongue cleaned her finger. Thick drops of cum moved from her cunt to her hand to her mouth. "Keep doing it." She did. Her hand became soaked with sperm and urine. She came a couple of times but continued licking up the fluids. He found her pleasureable to watch. He put the pillows up to the wall and rested against the wall. Two hands behind his head. The other two resting by his sides. The girl looked at his hard cocks with desire. He noticed it but didn't do anything about it.

When no more cum came from her cunt he beckoned her closer. She quickly obeyed her big brother. He then grabbed her head with two of his hand and pressed his upper cock to her lips. Her soft lips parted and his cock went in. "Suck" he commanded her, and that was what she did. Her tongue trailed over his thick veins. Her head moved up and down. He pressed her head down and she took his cock in deep. He moaned, he liked it this way. She sucked vigorously. Derrick looked at the girl hanging over his crotch. He laughed, leaned back and let her do the work. It didn't take long for him to shoot his load down her throat. She struggled to contain all of his seed inside her mouth. White foam appeared on her lips but she managed to swallow all of it. She licked the last bits of spunk off her lips.

Sasha was already panthing but Derrick wasn't done yet. His other cock was still hard as a rock. "Lube your ass" he commanded her. The girl made her hand wet with saliva and inserted into her ass. She moaned loudly and fingered her ass to make it ready for him. With her other hand she inserted a finger into her cunt. She pleasured herself. The nauseatingly sweet scent of her fluids filled the room until Derrick could control himself no more. He used Submission on het again. With his upper arms he grabbed her soft, delicate boobs, with his lower arms he grabbed her hips and held them still. He positioned himself on top of her and aligned his cock with her ass. He looked at it, it reminded him of the one time he'd had sex with his actual little sister, whom Sasha was playing right now. It was the best sex Derrick had ever had. A red haze covered his vision and instinct took over. He slid in. 

_He slid into his little sister. The machoke was resisting his control. He just needed to have sex at the moment and his little sister was the nearest girl. He had to have anal sex with her, if his father discovered that he'd raped her he would have serious troubles. He didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to fuck his sister, to toy with her breasts, to claim her in public. He could do it to all other females, so why not his sister. Her ass was so fucking tight. Even the cunt the machop girl living next door wasn't so tight. He pushed the flesh aside with his cock. He slid in deeper. Her pink walls were closing around his member. He pushed in further, the slime covering her walls helped him slide in. That was the first thrust. He slid back out. And instantly rammed his cock back in. It felt so much better than anything else. A second thrust, a third, a fourth. Derrick lost count. He just wanted to get deeper. He stopped pulling out and just slid his rod back and forth. The friction of her walls felt so good. Her hole filled with his sperm. He filled his sister with his seed. His seed provided more lube and he just kept on fucking. Until he finally could no more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please tell me what you thought about the chapter and leave your suggestions in the comments.


	3. Taurus

Derrick was done with Sasha. His balls were empty. She was full. The sun peeked through the curtains. Derrick grabbed her boobs one last time and gave them a good squeeze. He had to let her go. For now. If all went well, he could have more fun with her later. He picked her up from the stairs and slung her over his shoulder. He opened the door. The houndooms were fucking in the hall. He looked at how the younger brother was filled by his larger brother. He walked by them and walked down the stairs. Howls of pleasure followed him. He walked outside through the gardens. Sasha mumbled something. He paid her no attention. He walked into the stables with her. They were mostly empty except for two stables where Jack and John lived. They greeted him and looked at the girl. 'Is this her?' Jack the Tauros asked. 'Yeah' Derrick responded. 'Looks like you guys got her good' John the Bouffalant said and he nodded at a trail of sperm leaking from her pussy. Derrick grinned. 'Where do you want her?' They nodded at the breeder. Derrick carried her toward it and strapped her in. He made sure she was in the right position. He walked out of the stables and opened the doors containing the Tauros and the Bouffalant. 'Have fun' he said.

Jack and John managed to restrain themselves until Sasha woke up. She could not see them and they smiled at her cries for help. John motioned at the girl. Jack got the message. He used his tails to whip himself into a frenzy and mounted. She was so wet from the inside. Jack instantly pumped into her core. He girl cried out jn fear and panic but Jack didn't care. She had been stretched out by his friends but his cock was large enough to make some more room. The breeder shook with the force of his thrusts. He jackhammered into her. His cock delving into her cavern. She was already pretty filled but he would add some more spunk to the mess. His bulbous balls bounced against her back. He shot his load into her. He flushed the other sperm away and filled the little girl with bull cum. He stepped back. His cock and balls were white and sticky. He motioned at John, he was next.

John looked at the girl. Her cunt was wide open and he could take a good look inside. He inspected her white walls and decided that he would not have her cunt. He mounted her and made his cock prod her a bit. She cried and begged for him to stop but he could not. He placed the tip of his cock against her ass. And slid in. Derrick had done well lubing her for him or she would have torn. His two foot length slid into her. First the narrow tip and then his wide base. At the end, his cock was about six inch wide. She took it all. He went deeper into her than the Machamp. He discovered new regions and claimed them as his. Sasha fainted but he went on. The contractions of her intestines actually made him cum faster. Soon he could hold it no longer. He pulled out. And went fully in. He pressed her against his base and shot her full. John kept her ass sealed while she was filled. Waves came out of his cock and she was like a balloon. When he pulled out, more cum started to leak. 

He heard a growl behind him. He saw the Houndoom brothers and their Houndoor kin stand in the stables. 'Please...' began the eldest Houndoom. John nodded. He understood. He cut her loose. She fell on the floor. He stood over her and washed her with his urine. He invited Tauros to do the same. When they were done and she was lying in a pool of cum and urine he said 'She's yours now'. The Dog Pokémon rushed at her and Jack and John looked while her ass, her pussy and her mouth were abused again and again. How Houndours covered her flanks with sperm and how the Elder Houndoom rode his brother and children. His cock filling them good. A howl upon his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first part of 'The Pokésitter'. Please do leave a comment about what I can improve or which Pokémon (or pair of Pokémon) I can use. Suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
